Powers (Ninjago)
by BlueDragon125
Summary: Kai was sent on a mission to find a special leaf for Sensei, he was knocked out and captured by CHEN (After episode 44)! Kai has to go through obstacles to reach out for freedom. But little does he not know, every obstacle he completes, the more Power and Evil comes and corrupts in his mind and blood. When the ninjas find out, there is no turning back to save their brother...
1. Chapter 1

THE KIDDNAPER

 **(Kai's POV)**

Me and my brothers, along with my younger sister were all back at the dojo all training together while our Sensei was inside. I saw Cole and Jay was teaming to beat Zane. Well Zane is a 75 year old robot and he has new moves, he could win.

So happy to see Zane again.

Oh almost forgot. Me and Lloyd are battling each other. Wow I really like him new as...an older kid. Like us. In the middle of my thoughts, I heard someone saying my name.

"Kai?...Kai are you there? Hello?" Lloyd said while waving his hands in my face.

"Huh!?"

"Kai I we were about to have a battle until, you were starting off into space," Lloyd gave a grin on his face and then continued,"Anyways, Sensei wants to speak with you about going on a mission to go find something."

I told him back, "Cool. Thanks for telling me Lloyd. I'll battle you later ok?"

"Uhhh ya sure a battle sounds good with you and me and your welcome Kai!" Lloyd tried not to blush in front of me. I smiled at him then turned around and walked into the dojo.

I opened the doors and I peeked inside. Its very peaceful here, then I saw Sensei sitting down on the floor with his little table while he was reading something that look like it was in a scroll.

I disrupted him while reading his scroll and asked,"Sensei? Did you wanted to speak with me?"

He looked up at me and was almost shocked that he saw me come in.

"Oh Kai! I didn't see you there sorry about that." Sensei told.

"Its ok Sensei. So you want me to go on a mission?" I replied.

"Yes yes. Well its a very special leaf that Misko and I are planning to use for emergencies. Here is a picture of it." Sensei gave the picture to me.

I took a look at it. It was a white leaf with a tint of red. Then I gave a confused look at the picture and I turned to Sensei and asked him,"Sensei? What is the name of this...leaf?"

"Oh forgot to tell you sorry, my appologizes. Its a Angelfire leaf a very rare leaf." Then he paused and continued on," This is found in the woods so look out if you see it and it is very dangerous in there so be careful. Plus Kai, I chose you on this mission because, you are the only one that has the fire powers to touch this rare leaf."

"What about Lloyd, Sensei? He is the green ninja." I told trying not to roll my eyes and being jealous.

Sensei sighed and told,"Well Lloyd is very powerful, but he can't go on this mission if people try to hunt him down. So you are the best one Kai, to go this mission."

"Thanks for making me feel special Sensei..." I told. He nodded at me as I went out of the dojo house out into the woods.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Wow I feel like Sensei just brought me out here to go on a wild goose chase. This rare leaf is hard to find!

I felt like I have been walking for ages and was ready to give up.

"Ughhhhh. This is getting harder for-," Something caught my eye, it was something red in the bush. I went alittle closer to the bush and opened it. There it was! The Angelfire leaft! Wow it acutally exists!

I quickly rushed over to the plant and bent over to grab it, but then I felt something behind me. I turned around to see if anyone was there.

My eyes widen. It was like a galaxy rainbow. It looked like souls flying everywhere. There was a fire, lighting, rock, ice, gravity, iron, shadow, and something green.

I tried to snap myselft out of the color trance, but it was beautiful. It looked like...my brothers and friend's elements.

All of the colorful elements surrounded me and was lighting up the forest. Well the forest doesn't look scary to me now.

But what bother me was, where did these elements come from? There was mine, the fire one.

I look at my palms and lighted up a flame in my hand. My fire powers are still here. Then I though, _Is this a joke?_

Suddenly, I feel pain in my in head, no wait, everywhere! I feel its like...Power, flowing into my body and it feels...like Evil Power? It feels...good. I kind of like the pain.

I suddenly felt dizzy and then-

 **?(P.O.V)**

I saw the fire ninja just feel to the ground. He must of enjoy my little...trace. I had no hands or feet, but I have the power of gravity.

I lifted the ninja's hand into a right angle. I saw the lines of his palms have some liquid flowing in all of them. It was a glowing blood color.

The treatment is working, but only alittle power flows in. But with my little obsticle worlds, this fire ninja will soon be hero the evil one.


	2. Worrying With fEaR

**Sensei (P.O.V)** Something was wrong. And it was about Kai. _~Flashback~_ I was meditating place with the spirit smoke. Then I saw a vision about Kai. He was holding Chen's staff but he was not the same Kai I knew. My student one day was about to become all of his nightmares. Kai always had his nightmares about...being the evil one villain. He never wanted to tell me or the others, but I scented inside him. Kai was holding the staff with too much of the evil power flowing into his body and controlling him. His eyes were all bloody red full of rage and angry. His red ninja suit had cuts with bloody stains. His hair was black as the midnight skies with red blood color streaks. In his other hand, he held a fireball that was Black. No red, orange, or yellow. Just all Black. And his normal fire was surrounding behind him. As the vision became to fade away, I saw a green ghostly figure. The one and only. Chen. Chen was putting his hand on Kai and gave a evil smile. _~End of Flashback~_ My students came in along with Nya and all had worried faces. "Sensei, Kai has not returned from the mission you gave hi. Is there something wrong?" Zane asked. "We must find Kai. _Now..."_ **Kai (P.O.V)** My head hurts a lot. Oww. Where am I? Last what I saw was something that looked like a staff figure? Maybe I was just seeing th-No. I don't think I am seeing things. The..the staff figure. It looked like the one that Chen was holding all of my friend's powers! But how is it alive!? I destroyed it and all of my friend's and brother's powers are returned to us. In my thoughts, I didn't notice where I was or where I was standing. I looked around the place and saw it was _Chen's Island._ Was I just dreaming or is this for real!? So much questions, I can't even answer one of them. I looked like I was in a dark room but then torches began lighting up. I was startled. "Who's there!?" I shouted. No answer was returned. The torches was lined down in a perfect parallel line with a red carpet on the floor and I followed it. "Welcome...Kai..." I looked everywhere. Nobody was there. I shouted out, "WHOS THERE?! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR GAMES!" This is like Jay and Cole's little prank. "Why come on Kai...you don't... remember me?" The voice, very familiar. Then on the top of my head, I knew who it was. I growled, "Chen." "Yes it's me Kai." Chen said, but we was not the normal him, it was a green ghostly figure. Then I said, "But how!? How are you-" "Alive?" Chen gave a evil grin, "You saw me got punished into the portal, but I have my own ways to be released with the power of my staff." He showed me his staff that _I had destroyed_ in _his hands!_ I was speechless. Not wanting to move but then, I spoke with confidence. "But I destroyed it! How is it still-" "Here? The staff that you destroyed was clone but all of your friend's powers were in there. After I lost my other clone of the staff, I found some of the staff crystals and reformed it." I stayed silent and kept looking at the floor. I really wish I could not have done that silly thing. Does this feel like why my brothers think of me? When they find out that Chen is alive, they might think of me as a waste of space. Why do I even feel so angry and not wanting to be the good hero? I just feel like an evil one. "But now your on my island. So now you will have to go through my obstacles to be free fire one." Chen was giving a evil smile at me. I groaned, "Show me to start so I could kick you back to that portal." "Oh, you will enjoy it." Chen gave a smirk. 


End file.
